Royals at Hogwarts
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: There's a new person coming to Hogwarts. Things are getting weird when she is revealed as the new DADA teacher and makes frenemies with Draco.She looks like a seventeen year old and takes additional classes.Everyone's wondering,who and what is she? And what is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

The new gryffindor

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy my story.. ^_^

''Kagome,do you acccept this mission?,''Midoriko asked gravely,looking into her eyes. The truth was revealed there. Her dark blue eyes were glowing with determination. ''Yes,''she answered,smiling softly. Midoriko smiled sadly,looking at the young girl. ''You are so much like your mother and a small bit like your father,''Midoriko praised,chuckling as she compared the girl to her parents. Kagome Taisho's mother was Kagome Higurashi,the Great Priestess,while her father was Sesshoumaru Taisho,the Lord of the West.

Like her mother,her eyes were a dark,cobalt blue with traces of gold. Her hair was long and resembled her father's except hers was more silky and had black streaks,her bangs a jet black. Her face was slender,like her father's,and black streaks that showed her heritage as Sesshomaru's daughter were on her cheeks horizontally. She was wearing a graceful white kimono that ended just below her knees with long attachable sleeves and a gold and blue obi wrapped around her waist in an x pattern. Her hair was loose,swaying behind her. Twin katanas were crossed behind her back. They were both a solid black with gold or silver wrappings. Three swords were strapped to her obis. One was the Tensaiga,Sesshomaru's healing sword that brought the dead back to life. The second was the Tetsaiga,her uncle Inuyasha's sword that could destroy hundreds of youkai in one swing. The last sword was her mother's,a sword that held magical abilities that not even her mother knew how to handle. She was proud to own it. A silver charm bracelet was on each wrist,containing charms that could turn into full size weapons when she added energy to them. Knee length white leather boots laced up her legs and stopped right below her kimono. She looked like a warrior.

She looked at Midoriko with a sad smile,stretching out her arm and bowing. Then she straightened gracefully,smiling as she looked at Midoriko. ''I accept this mission with honor,Lady Midoriko,''she vowed, smiling as Midoriko smiled. ''Then good luck. Have faith in yourself and try not to kil too many people,''she advised,smiling as Kagome nodded,her eyes betraying mischeif and laughter. Midoriko waved a hand and watched as Kagome dissolved,waving a last farewell before disappearing from the Fuedal Era.


	2. Chapter 2

The new gryffindor

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy my story.. ^_^

Recap

''Kagome,do you acccept this mission?,''Midoriko asked gravely,looking into her eyes. The truth was revealed there. Her dark blue eyes were glowing with determination. ''Yes,''she answered,smiling softly. Midoriko smiled sadly,looking at the young girl. ''You are so much like your mother and a small bit like your father,''Midoriko praised,chuckling as she compared the girl to her parents. Kagome Taisho's mother was Kagome Higurashi,the Great Priestess,while her father was Sesshoumaru Taisho,the Lord of the West.

Like her mother,her eyes were a dark,cobalt blue with traces of gold. Her hair was long and resembled her father's except hers was more silky and had black streaks,her bangs a jet black. Her face was slender,like her father's,and black streaks that showed her heritage as Sesshomaru's daughter were on her cheeks horizontally. She was wearing a graceful white kimono that ended just below her knees with long attachable sleeves and a gold and blue obi wrapped around her waist in an x pattern. Her hair was loose,swaying behind her. Twin katanas were crossed behind her back. They were both a solid black with gold or silver wrappings. Three swords were strapped to her obis. One was the Tensaiga,Sesshomaru's healing sword that brought the dead back to life. The second was the Tetsaiga,her uncle Inuyasha's sword that could destroy hundreds of youkai in one swing. The last sword was her mother's,a sword that held magical abilities that not even her mother knew how to handle. She was proud to own it. A silver charm bracelet was on each wrist,containing charms that could turn into full size weapons when she added energy to them. Knee length white leather boots laced up her legs and stopped right below her kimono. She looked like a warrior.

She looked at Midoriko with a sad smile,stretching out her arm and bowing. Then she straightened gracefully,smiling as she looked at Midoriko. ''I accept this mission with honor,Lady Midoriko,''she vowed, smiling as Midoriko smiled. ''Then good luck. Have faith in yourself and try not to kill too many people,''she advised,smiling as Kagome nodded,her eyes betraying mischeif and laughter. Midoriko waved a hand and watched as Kagome dissolved,waving a last farewell before disappearing from the Fuedal Era.

End recap

Kagome Pov_

'Honestly,how long does it take to make me a drink?,'I thought to myself,annoyed at the man behind the counter as he mixed some ingredients in my drink. After Midoriko teleported me away from home, I had landed in London, which annoyed me quite a bit. I mean, how would you take it if you suddenly appeared in the middle of a road and the ningen's eyes bugged out as they saw you? I hated it because it felt like they were tearing me apart with their eyes. I shivered just thinking about it. ''Miss,here you go,''a cheerful voice said as a hand set down a mug in front of me. I nodded politely, watching as the man went back behind the counter. After looking at my drink for a few seconds, I picked it up and looked inside. I hesitantly took a sniff and immediately recoiled back in disgust as the disgusting scent of the concoction hit my sensitive nose, causing it to burn. Coughing, I threw the drink away from me and covered my mouth and nose. After a few seconds, the burning in my nose receded, allowing me to breathe again. ''Holy crap, I have to get out of here,''I mumbled to myself,standing and leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

After a few minutes, I made into Diagon Alley and ignored the stares people shot me as I walked down the streets. I grinned as I ran into a robe shop and came out a few minutes later. I had cast a concealment spell and I looked like a normal teenager now. I was wearing a black skirt that ended an inch below my knees, black leggings with red sneakers, and a white button-up shirt with a red and gold tie. My hair was a pale blonde and pulled into a high ponytail. My eyes were a pale blue and the streaks on my face were gone. My swords and katanas were charmed into charms hanging from my bracelets. A black packpack was in my hand as I walked down the street, smiling as I walked inside a wand shop. After a few minutes, I walked out of the store with a black wand in my hand. It also had a white crystal on the top of it. An hour later, I was done shopping for school supplies and left the Alley.

I walked down the aisle of the train station, looking for the 9 and a half platform. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,' I counted in my head, pausing at the ninth platform as I looked around for the 9 and a half platform. It didn't exist, just a brick wall. Pausing to rethink that thought, I turned a thoughtful look to said wall. Then a slow smile stretched across my face as I figured it out. I had to run through the wall, which was pretty simple really. Taking a deep breath and glancing around cautiously for any muggle ningens watching, I ran towards the wall, smiling as I flipped a few times before going through the wall. Father and mother's lessons really payed off. Mother taught me my miko powers and how to be as flexible as possible. Father taught me how to think through a difficult problem in less than a second and how to speak multiple languages. So yeah, the lessons were very useful.

I flipped through the portal,landing on my hands and flipping forwards to land perfectly on my feet. Brushing my bangs to the side, I straightened my clothes and tightened my grip on my backpack, turning and sending a polite smile to the shocked students looking over at me from the right platform. I smiled as I walked over to the platform, lifting a hand and gripping the handle of one of the doors. Swinging myself effortlessly onto the train, I walked into the compartment, checking for any people in it. There were a few people in it and they looked up when I came in. The leader of them stood, striding over to me as he leered at me. ''Hello beautiful, how would you like to have a roll in the hay with me?,'' he asked, placing a charming smile on his face. I smiled sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes like Kikyo and mother taught me. ''Oh I'm sorry but I don't date the same gender. You know, cause I like guys. But I bet you'll find someone who likes you that way,'' I said sweetly, pretending to be regretful as I patted his shoulder awkwardly, when inside I was laughing my arse off at the stunned look on his face. Before he could say anything, I turned on my heel and walked out silently, smiling as I left the now silent compartment.

I stepped into another compartment, looking around. There were four guys and two girl sitting and talking. They paused and looked up at me as I stepped in. ''I'm sorry to ask you this but can I stay in this compartment? A very angry ego filled jerk is probably snapping out of his shock right now,'' I asked, counting down the time it took for the guy to get angry and come look for me in my head. One of the twins spoke up. ''Sure, come on in,'' he offered, scooting over to seat by the other twin. I nodded, smiling thankfully as I sat down between a red headed guy and the window. Said red head turned and offered a hand for me to shake. I shook it and let go. ''I'm Ron Weasely and those are my brothers, Fred and George Weasley,'' he introduced, pointing to the twins. I smiled at them and pointed to the one on the right. ''You're Fred, while you're George,''I exclaimed, smiling as they stared at me with wide eyes. ''How did you know?,''Fred asked curiously, watching me with interest. ''Oh,you're eyes are a shade darker than George's,''I explained, smiling as they grinned. The dark haired boy looked at me with curiosity. ''I'm Harry Potter,'' he introduced, smiling and straightening his glasses. ''Well, my name is Kagome, nice to meet you,'' I replied, smiling as I shook his hand. The two girls introduced themselves as Ginny and Hermione.

A few minutes later, everyone paused as a very familiar voice yelled out in anger. I just grinned as the twins turned to look at me, raising their eyebrows. I put an innocent look on my face and shrugged carelessly. ''What? I have absolutely no idea what made him angry,'' I said innocently, making the twins raise both eyebrows. ''Oh alright, I might've made him angry with what I said to him,'' I said casually, examining my nails boredly. Everyone turned to look at me. ''What did you say?,'' Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. I leaned in close and whispered it in his ear. Then I leaned back and continued to examine my nails boredly while Ron almost choked to death laughing. ''You really said that?,'' Ron asked, a grin on his face as he turned to look at me. I nodded, humming innocently. He almost died laughing again and he told it to Harry. Now Harry was laughing with Ron and sending me a thumbs up. I smirked, going back to my innocent act. That was when the door burst open and I looked up, my face cool and emotionless. The same guy was in the doorway, breathing hard as he scanned the compartment till his eyes landed on me. His face turned red in anger and he marched over to me, grabbing my arm roughly. My eyes flashed as reflex took over. In a second he was on the ground with me jabbing my knee into his back and bending his arms back to hold him there.

''I really would advise against that,prick,'' I warned softly,my face serious as I held him down. All of my friends gaped at me and I sent them an innocent smile, making Fred and George laugh as they watched me. ''Allright, I give up! Crazy foreign chick!,'' the boy yelled, making my eyes narrow and look down at him. I took a bit of pleasure from the pained yell he made when I dug my knee into his back. ''Never ever touch me again and don't call me that,'' I ordered, releasing him. He nodded fearfully, scrambling to his feet and racing out the door. I went back to my seat between the twins and sat, crossing my arms and legs. ''So, where were we?,'' I asked cheerfully, cocking my head. Everyone burst out laughing and I grinned. The train ride was filled with talking and laughing.

An hour later, everyone in the train compartment was asleep. Hermione was leaning on Ron while Ginny was sleeping against Harry. I was strecthed out on the twins laps, half-way asleep. That is until I sensed something. I sat up quickly, getting off the twins laps and walking over to the window. My eyes narrowed at the dark figure standing from the roof of the train. Glancing back at the sleeping others, I grabbed the window and opened it. Then I slipped out, letting my claws come out. I used them to climb the train, going to the roof. I crawled onto the roof, slowly standing as I looked at the creature in front of me. Midoriko had warned me about these things, Deatheaters. I could purify them but it wouldn't be easy since I was tired and not in my real form. I was brought out of my thoughts when the thing stepped towards me.

I ran towards it, zigzagging to confuse it as I flipped onto my hands and sent a kick to its face. It couldn't dodge so my kick hit, maing it scream in pain as my purifying energy hit his face. Then I flipped backwards and kept flipping as it blew spells at me, trying to hit me. I stopped flipping and stood in a ready stance. Reaching into a pocket, I pulled out an exploding kunai, my eyes staying on the Deatheater as I threw it at him. He screamed as he dissolved when the exploding kunai hit him. I breathed a sigh, looking around before slipping back inside the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The new gryffindor

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy my story.. ^_^

Another hour later, the train finally stopped. I jumped off the train, smiling as I looked around. Adjusting the backpack, I followed after Hermione and Harry as they walked towards a large castle. My ears perked up under my concealment spell as I heard the oohs and ahhs of the students around me. Smirking as I looked at the castle. This castle was small compared to mine at home. The students around me would probably faint in shock if they saw my castle. I laughed inwardly as I imagined the looks on their faces. Glancing at Harry and Ron, I smirked. They would be in for a shock since they assumed I was a student when in reality I was a teacher. Not just any teacher though, I was the new DADA teacher.

A few minutes later, everyone had been sorted into their houses. Harry and the others were sending me strange looks since I was still leaning against the wall, not being sorted by the hat. ''It is with great pleasure that I present to you our new DADA teacher. Kagome Taisho, come up here,''Dumbledore announced, smiling as Harry and the others gaped at me. I strode gracefully down the ailse, stopping in front of Dumbledore. ''Welcome to our school Miss Taisho, I hope you have a good year,'' Dumbledore said warmly, shaking my hand. I smiled back, shaking his hand and letting go. ''Good to be here and I sincerely hope the students will like me,'' I replied shyly, glancing back at Ron and Harry. I winked and they both grinned. Then I turned back to Dumbledore and smiled, going behind him to sit in my spot as DADA teacher. I glanced at the man beside me, studying him. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and solemn features, though I thought he was handsome for a ningen. I turned my head away sharply as he turned to look at me. A small, unnoticeable blush spread across my face as I avoided looking at him. 'Holy crap, am I interested in a ningen?,' I questioned myself inwardly, feeling a small bit of alarm at the thought. I was jerked out of my thoughts when a wrinkled hand was set on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Dumbledore beside me, smiling kindly. ''Come Miss Taisho, we have classes to teach,'' he said, ushering me out of the hall and outside. He left and I stood in the middle of the middle of the field. Glancing around to make sure no one was there, I reached for one of my charm bracelets. I pulled the bow charm off and watched as a purple glow shined over it. Then it turned to a full size black longbow and a black quiver of arrows. Waving my hand at the end of the field, I watched as a long row of targets appeared stretching all the way to the end. Taking a deep breath, I notched an arrow and aimed at one of the targets. My senses focused on the wind playfully swirling around me as I waited for it to disperse. When it had slowly wound down, I let go of the arrow and watched as the arrow lit up bright gold from my miko powers. It slammed into the center of the bullseye and a second later, the whole target exploded. I notched another arrow and shot the next target, repeating the process till I had hit all of the targets.

Slowly lowering my bow, I turned around and my eyes widened. A large crowd of students were behind me, cheering and clapping. I blushed and turned away, shrinking my bow and quiver back into charms and hooking them onto my bracelet. ''Hello class, come on over and take a seat on the grass,'' I called, gesturing to the grass in front of me. They walked over and sat down in various places on the grass, looking up at me like little kids. And then the class went on with myself teaching all of the students some hand to hand moves.

A few hours later, I had taught all of my students and wandered the halls for a place to think in peace. I found a dungeon and slipped inside. Looking around curiously, I saw it was a Potions class. I sat on the window sill, looking out one of the windows. ''I miss you already, Mother, Father and the rest of you,'' I whispered sadly, reaching a hand up and tracing a heart in the foggy glass. ''What are you doing?,'' a voice asked from the doorway. I jumped, startled and my head jerked to the side. It was the guy from earlier, the ningen I just might have an interest in. ''Nothing,'' I answered, standing and walking past him. ''You can stay if you like,'' he offered quietly, walking over to the desk. I paused and turned to look at him. ''Sure,'' I accepted the offer and sat on one of the desks in front of his.

He started to do paperwork and I looked down, kicking my feet. I paused, looking at him. ''You know, I never did get your name,'' I said, tiliting my head. He paused in his writing and glanced up at me. ''Severus Snape,'' he answered, going back to writing. ''Well, you know my name, though I count you as a friend so you can call me Ryu,'' I declared, smiling as I looked at him. He froze, slowly turning to look at me. ''How do you count me as a friend? I haven't known you for a day,'' he exclaimed, making my smile turn mysterious. ''Oh, I don't know. You seem like a nice person to me, I can always tell,'' I answered mysteriously, smiling as he looked at me with surprise. Then he recovered and went back to writing. ''Can I do anything to help you?,'' I asked, cocking my head. He paused and glanced up at me. I had an idea. ''Do you mind if I sing a song?,'' I asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. He nodded, going back to writing. I remembered a song my mother used to sing to me after I was picked on by the other kids. I remembered the words and oepned my mouth, the words flowing out of my mouth easily.

{Don't own God Help the Outcasts from Hunchback of Notre Dome}

I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there

I don't know if you would listen, to a gypsy's prayer

Yes I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you

Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts, hungry from birth

Show them the mercy, they don't find on Earth

God help my people, we look to you still

God help the outcasts, or nobody will

Other voices joined mine from my soul. Severus had stopped working and was watching me with a soft expression as he listened to me sing.

I ask for wealth..

I ask for fame...

I ask for glory, to shine on my name..

I ask for love, I can posses

I ask for God and his angels, to bless me...

The other voices dispersed and my own stayed.

I ask for nothing...

I can get by..

But I know so many, less lucky than I..

Please help my people, the poor and downtrod...

I thought we all were the children of God...

God help the outcasts, Children of God...

The last note faded and I closed my mouth, feeling the sadness I had bottled up from leaving my parents and family. Tears had filled my eyes and I reached up my hands, wiping them away as I tried to keep it at bay. A hand covering my own stopped me. I looked up and saw Severus in front of me, his hand covering me own as he stared down at me. ''That was a beautiful song. Where did you hear of it?,'' he asked, curiosity in his eyes. I wiped the tears away and smiled. ''My mother used to sing it to me after the people in my kingdom scorned me,'' I answered, smiling as I looked up at him. He looked at me with a questioning look. ''Why were you scorned?, '' he asked. ''Everyone but my family hated me. When I went outside, the other children would avoid me like I was a plague or they would yell, call me names, sometimes even beat me up,'' I explained, looking down at my hands. I glanced up and out the window. My eyes widened a bit when I saw it was very early in the morning, about two o'clock. ''Well, I have to go now. I have some classes to teach. Thanks for keeping me company, Severus,'' I thanked him, smiling as he nodded. ''Alright, have a good day, Ryu, and it was a pleasure,'' he replied, watching as I hopped off the desk and walked out of the dungeon. I turned back and waved,smiling and giggling a small bit when he waved back. Then I headed off down the hall, humming quietly and smiling secretly.

It was lunch time and I stood in the doorway to the dining hall, holding my arm awkwardly and biting my lip nervously. A few of the students were looking at me and I shifted uncomfortably, avoiding their eyes and looking at the floor. A hand grabbed my arm and dragged me after the owner of said hand. I looke dup and was surprised to see Severus. He glanced down at me and a small smile curved his lips. I smiled back, letting him drag me behind him as he walked towards the back of the dining hall. He sat down in one of the chairs and I sat beside him, smiling. The plate in front of me suddenly filled with food and I leaned back, away from the food. Grabbing a fork, I poked it and glanced at Severus. He was looking at me in amusement. ''It won't kill me, right?,'' I asked, making him chuckle and shake his head. ''No, it won't kill you. It's actually quite delicious,'' he answered, amusement shining in his eyes. I eyed the food suspiciously, earning another round of chuckles from him. ''Kay, I'll trust you but if it kills me, I'll haunt you,'' I threatened, pointing my fork at Severus. He nodded in agreement, chuckling. Hesitantly I twirled a clump of spaghetti noodles around my fork. Eyeing it, I slipped it into my mouth. After a second of chewing, I shrugged, eating another bite. Severus watched me in amusement and I stuck my tongue out at him after I finished chewing and swallowing.

I kept eating till I had my full. On the last bite, I had it in my mouth when something that tasted suspiciously like venom spread inside my mouth. My eyes widened and I stood, coughing as I spat the stuff out. ''Severus,'' I rasped out, shaking my head as I fell to the ground, on my knees. Instantly Dumbledore was beside me, looking at me with concern. ''Miss Taisho, come,''he instructed, taking my arms and helping me up. ''Are you allright?,'' he asked and I nodded, still coughing. ''Yeah, I'm fine,'' I reassured him after getting the taste out of my mouth. I stood, walking back to my seat and sitting beside Severus. ''Come, Ryu,'' he whispered, taking my arm and walking out with me following after him.

''Ryu, are you alright?,'' he asked when we were in the dungeon, looking me over with worried eyes. ''I'm fine Severus,'' I reassured him, smiling to ease his worries. He studied me for a moment before nodding, accepting the answer.

The days passed easily. I stayed with Severus in his classroom after teaching, ate with him at lunch, and talked with him at night. Things started to get interesting when I heard about some kind of ball they were having. The Yule Ball, very original for Hogwarts. I was teaching a class when one of my male students came up to me. ''Will you be my date for the Yule Ball?,'' the boy asked and I almost dropped the arrows I was fixing as I spun to face him. ''I'm so sorry but I can't be anyone's date. I just got out of a bad relationship,'' I answered, seeing he was serious. His face dropped and then he brightened up. ''Is there anyone you like?,'' he asked and I shook my head furiously as a picture of Severus came to my mind. ''No,'' I answered, shaking my head. He left after grumbling and I sat down in the grass, staring at it. 'Do I like Severus?,' I asked myself and a minute later I knew the truth. Youkai rarely find their soulmate and I had found mine in Severus. I groaned, burying my head in my hands and falling backwards on the grass.

'Why can't my life be easy?,' I wondered, then smiled and let out a bark of laughter as I realized the answer. I was born different so my life would be different as well. Sitting up, I pushed myself to a standing position. I left the field, going directly to Severu's classroom and stepping inside. Severus paused in his lecture and turned to look at me. The students turned as well and I smiled, waving to them as I walked over to stand by Severus. He turned to his students. ''Work in partners and do pages 394 through 397,'' he instructed, turning and walking out. I followed, a bit nervous about what I was about to do.

''What is it Ryu?,'' he asked, watching me questioningly. I shuffled my feet, biting my lip nervously and fidgeting with my hands behind my back. '' Severus, do you have a date to the Yule Ball?,'' I asked abruptly, making him blink, then shake his head in a negative. I stepped closer to him,biting my lip. He had told me about his past with Lily Evans and the Marauders. I understood that because I also had a crush on someone before and I even let him court me till he betrayed me. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I looked up at Severus, feeling a bit nervous. Taking a deep breath, I locked eyes with him. ''Severus, would you like to be my date?,'' I asked, biting my lip nervously. He looked shocked and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. ''You..want me to be your date?,'' he asked, hope and hesitance in his eyes. I nodded, a small smile stretching across my face. He looked at me and studied me for a minute before a full out smile spread across his face. Then he turned and walked back to the classroom. I deflated and my shoulders slumped as I thought he was rejecting me. He paused and turned back. ''Aren't you coming? You do have to get ready for the ball if you're going with me,'' he called, smiling. I smiled, running over to him and taking his hand. ''Come on then,'' I said, walking into the classroom with him beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

The new gryffindor

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy my story.. ^_^

The next day, I skipped into the dining hall, a brilliant smile on my face. I walked over to the Griffyndor table and sat next to Hermione. Then my eyes widened as I realized something. I had to tell my family! Standing quickly, I ran out the door, glancing around for his aura in Severu's classroom, I ran towards it. Bursting inside, I ran towards Dumbledore, ignoring the shocked looks from everyone else. ''Dumbledore, where is a phone I can use?!,'' I yelled desperately, my eyes begging as they met his amused ones. ''Forget to call your mother and father?,'' he asked, raising an eyebrow. I groaned, glaring at him. ''Dumbeldore, she and all of my other family will kill me if I don't tell them I got a date for the Yule Ball!,'' I yelled, growling as he started laughing. Then he stopped and turned towards me curiously. ''You have a date for the ball? Who is he?,'' he asked, making me smile mysteriously. ''Oh that's a surprise, you'll have to wait like everyone else. Now, where is the stupid phone?,'' I asked, glaring. Wordlessly, he pointed to Severus's desk. I stared at it for a minute before racing over to it and grabbing the phone. I quickly dialed the number, wincing as I predicted how it would go.

''Hello,mama?,'' I squeaked, crossing my fingers behind my back. ''Oh, hello honey, how is the mission going?,'' she asked, making me wince again. ''It's going fine mama. I just called to tell you and the family...Umm, see there's this Yule Ball and I'm going with someone,'' I hurried, wincing as the phone went dead silent. Then..''Kagome Taisho! You tell me right now who he is or I'll come down there with the rest of the family!,'' she ordered, making me go completely pale as I thought of what could happen if my whole family came here. Absolute havoc. ''Mama, I can't tell you right now but I promise I'll tell you later,kay?,'' I squeaked, trying to keep my cool as my mother lost her temper. ''Kagoome!,'' she roared before another voice replaced hers. This one made me sigh in relief. ''Kagome what is this ball nonsense your mother is blabbing about?,'' my father asked in his usual cool voice, making me snicker. '' It isn't anything Dad. Just a small get together with friends,'' I lied, knowing my father couldn't smell my lie over the phone. ''Alright, have fun Ryu while I have to calm your mother down,'' my father said, sighing as he hung up. I giggled at my father's words, knowing he had a whole different definition for calming down.

I set down the phone and turned, glaring at Dumbledore. ''You knew that was going to happen!,'' I yelled, pointing a finger at him. My finger started glowing blue but I grabbed it, stuffing it in my robes and wrapping them around it tightly. Dumbledore looked over at me knowingly and I looked away, already knowing the truth. I was loosing control of my powers and if I didn't go vent them right now, I would most likely blow the school apart. Turning on my heel, I walked out of the classroom and ran down the hall.

A few hours later, I fell to my knees, panting and holding my boomerang Sango had given me after I graduated as a real Taijia. Blood dripped down my face from the large, jagged gash across the center of my forehead. I rolled to the side to avoid the bright ball of energy heading straight for me. The ground where I had been a moment ago turned into a large crater. Glancing up, I dragged the poison mask over my mouth and nose, keeping me safe from the noxious fumes surrounding me. Okay, lets go back and rewind. I had been walking in the Forbidden Forest when a large sword sliced across my forhead, aiming to lop my head off. I turned and found the owner of said sword standing in front of me with a crazy smirk. I had been shocked and a bit scared to see it was my old boyfriend, the one who betrayed me and left me to die. In other words, Byauka Onigumo. That had led to a pretty serious fight and now I was dodging his energy attacks, in my slayer uniform. Okay, now back to the present.

I ducked and held up the boomerang to block the heavy sword coming down to slice me in half. My hands tightened around the boomerang strap and I pushed him back, not really in the mood for this. My eyes narrowed as I twisted to the side, narrowly blocking the set of sharp claws aimed for my side. We stood a few feet away from each other and I glared at him through the mask as he smirked. I backed up as I saw the insanity in his eyes, he had gone insane. Gasping in pain as I suddenly felt my right side slice open and blood splattered to the ground. I jumped back, trying to keep my scream of pain inside when he threw my boomerang away and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him tightly and sticking his hands deep in my side wounds. I screamed, blood pouring off of me as I slashed at his face. He pulled back, yowling in pain as I punched him in the face, chakra powering my fists and sending him crashing to the ground. I grabbed his sword and lifted it, looking into his crazed eyes. ''Goodbye Byauka,'' I yelled, slamming the sword down and killing him instantly. He slumped, life draining out of his eyes and leaving them glazed and broken.

I stepped back, panting as I looked around, his sword still in my hand. The sword slipped out of my hand and clattered to the ground, slippery from the blood coating my hands and sides. I smiled grimly, falling to my knees and barely registering the sharp, painful result of the rocks against my knees. Slipping the mask off, I breathed in a sigh of relief, looking around. The part of teh forest we were fighting in was demolished completely. Craters were everywhere, big and small. Letting out a sigh, I pushed myself to my feet, swaying a bit. I waved my wand and my broom came flying through the air, landing in front of me. Grabbing the front of it, I pulled myself onto it, holding on as the broom sped off into the sky.

Coughing, I stumbled into Hogwarts, swaying dangerously. ''Kagome!,'' I heard several voices shout before I collapsed, falling towards the floor. The last thing I felt was someone with strong arms catch me as I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

The new gryffindor

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy my story.. ^_^

Dumbledore gazed down at the sleeping form of Kagome with a small bit of sadness. She was hooked up to multiple machines and her mouth and nose was covered by a breathing mask that was supposed to help her breathe. She looked so frail and fragile with her pale skin from the bloodloss and the bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and other places. Severus was sitting in the chair beside her bed, holding her hand in his and leaning against the bed. He was fast asleep. Dumbledore gazed at both of them in sadness. An owl had arrived for Kagome while she had been out and he knew what it contained. It held news that would certainly break her heart. She would have to leave Hogwarts to take the throne. He watched as she slowly woke up.

Kagome Pov_

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, feeling pangs of pain shoot all over my body. Pausing, I lifted my left hand and slipped the breathing mask off my face. I blinked as I felt something warm curled around my right hand. Looking down, warmth shot through me and my lips tilted up into a smile when I saw it was Severus who had my hand. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up, surprised to see Dumbledore standing at the foot of the bed. ''Kagome, I'm glad you are fine,'' he commented, though I could see that something was wrong. His aura had a gluilty and sad glow over it that made me narrow my eyes. ''What is it Dumbledore?,'' I asked, but instead of answering, we were interrupted by Severus, who woke up. He looked at me with wide eyes that were warm with relief. I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug, hugging me tightly. When he pulled away, I looked up at him with a blush on my face. He smiled, his eyes warm. I smiled back, leaning up and kissing his cheek. ''Thanks Severus,'' I commented, smiling as a blush crept across his face.

''No problem Ryu,'' he replied, squeezing my hand. I smiled, slowly sitting up with some help from Severus. ''Shoo, out both of you. I have to change,'' I ordered, ushering them out the door. They left and I stood, closing my eyes and doing what my mother had taught me to do. Opening my eyes, I smiled as I saw my clothes had changed. I was now wearing a pair of pure white jeans, an off the shoulder green top, and silver boots with green jewels. My hair was pulled into a ponytail with my bangs pulled to the side with a white and green jeweled butterfly clip. My earrings were like Erza's from Fairytale except the top of my ear was pierced and little, sparkling green studs hung over the hangig earrings. I had glittery green eyeshadow, mascarra, eyeliner, a light sheen of lip gloss, and a hint of natural blush for my makeup. My wand was tucked into my right boot, in case of an emergency. Silver bangles wrapped around my arms and wrists. Fingerless, white gloves covered my hands and I grinned as I walked out of the room, effectively scaring the wits out of Dumbledore and Severus. ''So, what do you think?,'' I asked, setting a hand on my cocked hip as I looked between them. Severus was just staring at me with wide eyes and Dumbledore was chuckling. Finally Severus regained his ability to speak. ''You look spectacular Ryu,'' he stammmered, smiling as if he won the lottery. I smiled back, giggling a bit at the smug look on his face. Walking over to stand close to him, I looped my arm through his and smiled.

''So, lets go,Sev,'' I said, walking down the hall and tugging him beside me. ''See ya later Dumbledore!,'' I caleld, turning and waving to him over my shoulder.

''Hey Sev, have you ever danced the samba?,'' I asked as we walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. He shook his head, turning to look at me curiously. ''No, have you?,'' he asked, just as we walked into a club. I smiled as a familiar song came on, my feet slowly started moving to the beat as I laughed. ''Come on Sev!,'' I called as I let go of his arm and twirled away. He watched with wide eyes as I moved my feet rapidly, just like my mother and father taught me. I twirled back over to him and took his arms, twirling him with me. ''See, its not hard Sev,'' I called, a smile on my face as I rocked my hips from side to side like my aunts and mother taught me. He watched me with wide eyes as I twirled, my arms stretching out gracefully as I moved my feet to the beat. A few minutes later, the beat died down and I stopped, turning to look at Severus. '' See, it's not hard at all,'' I said, grinning and brushing a bang out of my eyes. Then a slow song came on and I smiled, turning to look at Severus. ''May I have the honor of dancing with this beautiful lady?,'' Severus asked, smiling charmingly as he offered a hand. I smiled softly, reaching out and placing a hand in his. ''I would be honored,'' I answered, my eyes soft as he pulled me close. His arms wrapped around my waist and my own wrapped around his neck. He led the dance, slowly spinning us. I leaned my head against his shoulder, my eyes closing as a soft smile came over my face. I wanted to remember this moment forever.

An hour later, Severus and I had been to several clubs. One of the poor fools there had challenged me to a drinking contest. Needless to say, I won because he passed out while I was perfectly fine. Currently we were strolling down the street, talking and laughing. After arriving back at Hogwarts, we separated and he went to his chambers while I wandered down the halls. Finally I went to my chambers and went to bed.

The next day, I woke up and dressed in a black silk button up shirt, a pair of white jeans, and black leather boots as my Hogwarts uniform. I pulled my hair into a long braid with an eagle feather braided through it. I put my illusion back on and walked to the dining hall. A few minutes later after sitting by Severus, I started to eat. That was when an owl flew through the window and landed in front of me. I set down my fork and took the message off its leg. Severus was watching me curiously. I took the message and carefully unrolled it open, wondering who would send me a message when I was in hiding. Taking a quick breath, I unrolled it open fully, my eyes scanning the scrawled hand writing.

Dear Lady Taisho,

We regret to inform you that your parents have been murdered. You have 48 hours to return to Makai. If you wish to keep your throne, then you must fight in the Dark Tournament, a tournament for all of the youkai in Makai to compete for the throne of Makai itself. Good luck my lady,

Ever the loyal servant to the Lord and Lady of the West,

Jaken

I finished reading the message and steeled my nerves. I closed myself off from my emotions, acting cool and unaffected when I really wanted to scream and cry. My face emotionless, I stood, folding the letter and tucking it in my pocket as I walked towards the door. ''Excuse me but I have some business to take care of,'' I excused myself, walking out of the dining hall. Severus and Dumbledore followed me and I stopped in an old garden, my back to them. ''Severus, don't ask any questions. It is for your own safety,'' I warned, steeling my nerves even tighter as my eyes tried to fill with tears. ''Miss Taisho, don't overreact-,'' Dumbledore started but in half a second, I was in front of him, a hand raised with my claws gleaming in the sun and dark green poison dripping from my hand. My eyes turned dark red, a sign of my growing anger towards the old man in front of me. ''Don't overreact?! They are my parents you impudent ningen. And now they are dead! Say another word about my parents and I will kill you,'' I hissed, my voice low and dangerous. Severus glanced between us, bewilderment and nervousness in his eyes as he kept glancing between us anxiously. ''Miss Taisho, stop this nonsense. They were youkai, pitiful trash,'' Dumbledore scoffed, making my control snap like a twig.


	6. Chapter 6

The new gryffindor

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy my story.. ^_^

Dumbledore gazed down at the sleeping form of Kagome with a small bit of sadness. She was hooked up to multiple machines and her mouth and nose was covered by a breathing mask that was supposed to help her breathe. She looked so frail and fragile with her pale skin from the bloodloss and the bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and other places. Severus was sitting in the chair beside her bed, holding her hand in his and leaning against the bed. He was fast asleep. Dumbledore gazed at both of them in sadness. An owl had arrived for Kagome while she had been out and he knew what it contained. It held news that would certainly break her heart. She would have to leave Hogwarts to take the throne. He watched as she slowly woke up.

Kagome Pov_

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, feeling pangs of pain shoot all over my body. Pausing, I lifted my left hand and slipped the breathing mask off my face. I blinked as I felt something warm curled around my right hand. Looking down, warmth shot through me and my lips tilted up into a smile when I saw it was Severus who had my hand. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up, surprised to see Dumbledore standing at the foot of the bed. ''Kagome, I'm glad you are fine,'' he commented, though I could see that something was wrong. His aura had a gluilty and sad glow over it that made me narrow my eyes. ''What is it Dumbledore?,'' I asked, but instead of answering, we were interrupted by Severus, who woke up. He looked at me with wide eyes that were warm with relief. I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug, hugging me tightly. When he pulled away, I looked up at him with a blush on my face. He smiled, his eyes warm. I smiled back, leaning up and kissing his cheek. ''Thanks Severus,'' I commented, smiling as a blush crept across his face.

''No problem Ryu,'' he replied, squeezing my hand. I smiled, slowly sitting up with some help from Severus. ''Shoo, out both of you. I have to change,'' I ordered, ushering them out the door. They left and I stood, closing my eyes and doing what my mother had taught me to do. Opening my eyes, I smiled as I saw my clothes had changed. I was now wearing a pair of pure white jeans, an off the shoulder green top, and silver boots with green jewels. My hair was pulled into a ponytail with my bangs pulled to the side with a white and green jeweled butterfly clip. My earrings were like Erza's from Fairytale except the top of my ear was pierced and little, sparkling green studs hung over the hangig earrings. I had glittery green eyeshadow, mascarra, eyeliner, a light sheen of lip gloss, and a hint of natural blush for my makeup. My wand was tucked into my right boot, in case of an emergency. Silver bangles wrapped around my arms and wrists. Fingerless, white gloves covered my hands and I grinned as I walked out of the room, effectively scaring the wits out of Dumbledore and Severus. ''So, what do you think?,'' I asked, setting a hand on my cocked hip as I looked between them. Severus was just staring at me with wide eyes and Dumbledore was chuckling. Finally Severus regained his ability to speak. ''You look spectacular Ryu,'' he stammmered, smiling as if he won the lottery. I smiled back, giggling a bit at the smug look on his face. Walking over to stand close to him, I looped my arm through his and smiled.

''So, lets go,Sev,'' I said, walking down the hall and tugging him beside me. ''See ya later Dumbledore!,'' I caleld, turning and waving to him over my shoulder.

''Hey Sev, have you ever danced the samba?,'' I asked as we walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. He shook his head, turning to look at me curiously. ''No, have you?,'' he asked, just as we walked into a club. I smiled as a familiar song came on, my feet slowly started moving to the beat as I laughed. ''Come on Sev!,'' I called as I let go of his arm and twirled away. He watched with wide eyes as I moved my feet rapidly, just like my mother and father taught me. I twirled back over to him and took his arms, twirling him with me. ''See, its not hard Sev,'' I called, a smile on my face as I rocked my hips from side to side like my aunts and mother taught me. He watched me with wide eyes as I twirled, my arms stretching out gracefully as I moved my feet to the beat. A few minutes later, the beat died down and I stopped, turning to look at Severus. '' See, it's not hard at all,'' I said, grinning and brushing a bang out of my eyes. Then a slow song came on and I smiled, turning to look at Severus. ''May I have the honor of dancing with this beautiful lady?,'' Severus asked, smiling charmingly as he offered a hand. I smiled softly, reaching out and placing a hand in his. ''I would be honored,'' I answered, my eyes soft as he pulled me close. His arms wrapped around my waist and my own wrapped around his neck. He led the dance, slowly spinning us. I leaned my head against his shoulder, my eyes closing as a soft smile came over my face. I wanted to remember this moment forever.

An hour later, Severus and I had been to several clubs. One of the poor fools there had challenged me to a drinking contest. Needless to say, I won because he passed out while I was perfectly fine. Currently we were strolling down the street, talking and laughing. After arriving back at Hogwarts, we separated and he went to his chambers while I wandered down the halls. Finally I went to my chambers and went to bed.

The next day, I woke up and dressed in a black silk button up shirt, a pair of white jeans, and black leather boots as my Hogwarts uniform. I pulled my hair into a long braid with an eagle feather braided through it. I put my illusion back on and walked to the dining hall. A few minutes later after sitting by Severus, I started to eat. That was when an owl flew through the window and landed in front of me. I set down my fork and took the message off its leg. Severus was watching me curiously. I took the message and carefully unrolled it open, wondering who would send me a message when I was in hiding. Taking a quick breath, I unrolled it open fully, my eyes scanning the scrawled hand writing.

Dear Lady Taisho,

We regret to inform you that your parents have been murdered. You have 48 hours to return to Makai. If you wish to keep your throne, then you must fight in the Dark Tournament, a tournament for all of the youkai in Makai to compete for the throne of Makai itself. Good luck my lady,

Ever the loyal servant to the Lord and Lady of the West,

Jaken

I finished reading the message and steeled my nerves. I closed myself off from my emotions, acting cool and unaffected when I really wanted to scream and cry. My face emotionless, I stood, folding the letter and tucking it in my pocket as I walked towards the door. ''Excuse me but I have some business to take care of,'' I excused myself, walking out of the dining hall. Severus and Dumbledore followed me and I stopped in an old garden, my back to them. ''Severus, don't ask any questions. It is for your own safety,'' I warned, steeling my nerves even tighter as my eyes tried to fill with tears. ''Miss Taisho, don't overreact-,'' Dumbledore started but in half a second, I was in front of him, a hand raised with my claws gleaming in the sun and dark green poison dripping from my hand. My eyes turned dark red, a sign of my growing anger towards the old man in front of me. ''Don't overreact?! They are my parents you impudent ningen. And now they are dead! Say another word about my parents and I will kill you,'' I hissed, my voice low and dangerous. Severus glanced between us, bewilderment and nervousness in his eyes as he kept glancing between us anxiously. ''Miss Taisho, stop this nonsense. They were youkai, pitiful trash,'' Dumbledore scoffed, making my control snap like a twig.

In the span of a second, I had grabbed his robes and raised him up. His feet dangled in the air as I locked my ice blue eyes to his dark gray ones. My canines grew as I bared them out threateningly. ''Don't ever talk about my parents like that, you baka ningen,'' I hissed, my ice blue eyes flickering between ice and dark blue. Then my concealment spell shattered, my human appearance disappearing. My ears disappeared and a pair of silky white fox ears appeared over my head, twitching cutely. A long white silky tail flowed out behind me, swaying from side to side. Two black streaks stretched horizontally across my cheeks and I hissed, showing two pearl white fangs that gleamed and shined in the light. My eyes turned dark red, showing my anger as I growled at the old man in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:

I'm sorry if there's any confusion about the chapters, the fifth chapter was what the fourth chapter was supposed to be. I'd like to say thanks for all of my reviewers. I really appreciate your support and thank you, :)


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:

I'm sorry if there's any confusion about the chapters, the fifth chapter was what the fourth chapter was supposed to be. I'd like to say thanks for all of my reviewers. I really appreciate your support and thank you, :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN

I'm sorry if any of you are mad at me for not updating, then updating the same chapter twice. I have a lot happening in my life right now and I just haven't been able to even touch my stories. I'm so sorry for anyone who thought this was an update, I'm just sorry. Please don't send me any flames or anything like that. I'll try to update soon. I want to say thank you for anyone who reviewed this story. And thank you, Silent Phantom gal for giving me that advice, I think I might take it and put this story on temporary hiatus. It will only be temporary, I promise. So goodbye for now..


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything else really. I'm back people! :D

Suddenly, I remembered where I was. 'Father would be ashamed if he saw my loss of control,' I thought, feeling a little guilty as I dropped the old man. My clothes changed and flickered to a different style. I was now wearing a white and red kimono with black knee high boots and a white fur cape swung out behind me. Feeling something different, I swung around and looked at my reflection in the pond. My eyes widened and tears started to fill them. My hand shook as I lifted it and gently touched the black streaks and the dark blue crescent moon centered on my forehead. The tears overflowed and spilled out of my eyes, streaking down my face. I had locked off my emotions temporarily but I couldn't hold it back when I saw the markings showing that my parents were dead and I was crowned the heir to the throne.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned and locked eyes with Severus, who was looking at me with soft, onyx eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself into his embrace, sobbing into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. He was silent, not knowing what upset me but not pushing. After a few minutes of composing myself, I stepped back after kissing his cheek. I turned to look at the old man sitting on the ground rubbing his throat. ''I will leave now. If anything, happens to Severus while I'm gone. You will die a very painful death by my hand,'' I snarled in warning, flashing my fangs. He looked up at me with fear filled eyes, nodding rapidly. Sighing quietly, I closed my eyes and took a moment to compose myself. My emotions were running wild because of the news and all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and cry. I didn't want to deal with any of this. I had yearned to be the ruler when I was younger but I didn't want any of it now, none of it. I wanted to curl up and cry or I wanted to hunt down the person who murdered my family.

Opening my eyes, I turned and started to walk down the hall, going towards my room. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Severus following me silently. Opening the door, I waited for Severus to step in behind me before closing it. I moved over to the bed and waved my hand. A small suitcase appeared and packed itself, floating over to me neatly. I caught it and it shrunk, becoming a charm that I hooked onto my right bracelet. I slowly turned arpund to look at Severus. Dark blue with gold flecks locked with his onyx orbs. '' What is all this about Ryu?,'' he asked, his voice soft as he watched me. ''My parents just died and I am their heir. I have to leave to fight for my throne,'' I answered, my voice just above a whisper. ''I don't want to, but I have to,'' I whispered, fearing his reaction to what I was going to say next. '' I don't want to leave you. I love you, Severus,'' I confessed and bowed my head as silence consumed the room. Then a hand gently grabbed my chin, lifting it. My eyes were closed but they shot open when I felt a pair of lips lock with mine. My eyes widened as I saw Severus, very close to me and gently locking lips with mine. Slowly my eyes closed and I kissed him back.

After a few minutes, we pulled back and he pulled me in close. I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I heard him whisper,'' I love you too, Ryu.'' Leaning back, I stepped back and looked up at him. ''I promise I'll be back, Severus,'' I promised, my voice strong with determination. He nodded, smiling. He reached into his pocket and took something out. My eyes widened and I looked up at him as I saw it was a small white box. ''When you come back, will you marry me?,'' he asked, opening the box and looking at me nervously. I nodded, speechless as he stepped closer and slipped the ring on my finger. I looked down at it with wide eyes and a big smile. It was a simple silver ring with an emerald and a moonstone set in the center with a vine design around it. I laughed, throwing my arms around Severus's neck and hugging him tightly. ''You better come back,'' Severus whispered and I nodded. '' I will, I swear,'' I answered, hugging him again. I kissed him gently again before pulling back and stepping away. ''Goodbye for now, Severus,'' I called, smiling and waving once before I disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Dislaimer: I don't own HP, YYH, or inuyasha. This is the end of Royals in Hogwarts and I hope everyone likes it. As for the people who reviewed, thanks for reviewing. Enjoy* ;)

/Six years later\Ryu pov_/

I smiled softly, taking one last look around. My new friends were standing in front of me with varying expressions, some sad and some hiding it. I had won the Tornament and my throne, keeping my birthright. The dark blue crescent moon I had inherited was proudly set in the center of my forehead and two silvery white feather-like markings stretched from the corner of each of my eyes. I had changed a bit over the last six years, training under Lady Midoriko and raising my power till I was even more powerful than both my father and mother combined. My clothes had changed to a pair of ripped black jeans, a dark green halter top that had two silver hoops holding it together, jet black knee high boots, and a black jacket with the word Slytherin sewn in dark green across the back. All in all, I looked every bit the rebel I was.

I turned to look at Yusuke, smiling. Before I could say anything, he pulled me into a warm hug. ''Be safe,'' he mumbled, then said louder, ''I don't wanna have to go after you and beat the crap out of somebody.'' I laughed, hugging him briefly before stepping back and turning to the next person. It was Kurama, who gave me a smile before hugging me and pulling back. ''Here, some herbs you can use when you get back,'' he whispered, passing a bundle of something over to me. I nodded, whispering a ''Thank you''. I hugged Botan and Keiko before sending a wink to each of the girls. ''Keiko, take care of Yusuke. Botan, take care of Hiei. I will be back and when I come back, I want some nieces and nephews to spoil,'' I said, laughing as both Keiko and Botan blushed bright red. Turning, I was surprised as Hiei pulled me into a tight hug. ''Goodbye for now, sister,'' he whispered, pulling back and smirking at me. ''Here,'' he said, reavhing into his cloak and pulling out a long black clothed bundle. I took it and opened it, gasping in awe as I saw what was inside. Ripping the cloth away, I raised the sword to examine it closer. It was the legendary sword, Amphisbaena, meaning two-headed snake in Greek. Like its namesake, the hilt of the sword had two snakes, one on each end with their tails entertwined in the center. In the center of the entertwined tails, was a murky, dark green gem set in an onyx blade was a solid, liquid black while the sheath itself was a pure white, contrasting beautifully to the sword itself. I grinned, turning and pulling Hiei into a hug again, whispering thank you over and over. He chuckled, gently pushing me away and to the next person. I laughed as I came face to face with Touya, the ice master who trained me along with the others.

He grinned and hugged me before giving me a bundle. Ripping away the cloth, I looked at what was inside with wide eyes. It was a cloak spun from moonwebs. Touching it gingerly, I could feel all of my friends youkai sewn inside the magical cloth, pulsing. I smiled, swinging it around me and moving to clasp it. The clasp was a clover carved from diamond and I touched it gently, clasping it and grinning as I pulled the hood over my head. I laughed as I disappeared to their eyes. Yanking the hood back down, I turned and grinned at Touya. ''Thanks Touya! This is awesome!,'' I yelled, pumping my fists in the air. Everyone laughed and I grinned, stepping back from all of them. ''Goodbye for now! Don't worry, I'll come back for a visit! I promise!,'' I yelled, waving as I teleported out of there.

I appeared on the dock that led to Hogwarts. A soft smile curved on my lips as I walked down the dock, feeling mixed feelings. Glancing down, I lifted my hand and slipped my glove off. The silver engagement ring on my index finger flashed in the light as I gazed down at it, feeling happiness that I would see Severus again. Suddenly, I felt the a sharp tug of despair and fear that made me stop in my tracks. Before I left Severus six years ago, I had melded my aura with his, bonding him to me forever and sealing us together as mates. I felt whatever he was feeling and right now, it felt like he was in deep despair and fear. I growled, my fangs bared as I yanked my hood up and disappeared to the eye. Racing at youkai speed towards Hogwarts, I jumped up and scaled the wall in a few strides. I followed my instincts to save my mate as I crashed into a window, breaking it into a million pieces and landing in a kneeling position. Tilting my head up slowly, I growled and my eyes turned dark red as I saw Severus in front of another window with another person in front of him. The guy had no nose and he looked like a snake. I snarled quietly as I felt the fear and despair raginng through Severus as he stared with wide eyes at the man before him. ''Avada Kedavra!,'' the man yelled, pointing his wand at Severus and a bright green flash shot out of it. Not thinking of anything except saving my mate, I dashed forward and stood in front of Severus, my arms spread out widely. The strike hit full force but I held strong, standing in front of Severus with my eyes clenched shut and my teeth grinded together. It hurt but it wasn't fatal. After a moment of pain, the hit dimmed and disappeared, leaving me standing in front of Severus, panting quietly. The man who had attempted to hurt Severus stared at Severus in shock, his wand still raised. Severus himself was staring in front of him in shock.

Then my hood fell back and I became visible to them. Both of them stared at me with wide eyes as I snarled, my fangs bared. I locked eyes with the other man and growled dangerously, making him frown at me. ''Who are you?,'' he asked, looking at me curiously. I grinned, showing off my fangs. ''I am a very angry woman who's mate you just tried to kill. You will pay for that,'' I said, raisining my hand and pointing towards him with my hand shaped like a gun. ''My bro Yusuke taught me this! Hoep you like it! Spirit Gun!,'' I yelled, grinning as a large blue blast of energy blasted towards him and hit, making him fly backwards and crash into the wall. I lowered my hand and looked at him coldly. ''If you ever attempt to hurt my mate again, I will kill you,'' I threatened, watching as he glared at me before leaving in a swirl of black. I turned around and locked eyes with Severus, who was staring at me in shock. Then he rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace, leaning my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his waist. ''Long time no see,Sev,'' I whispered, smiling as he laughed, returning my smile.


End file.
